<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All The Time by Lori_S21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778420">All The Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_S21/pseuds/Lori_S21'>Lori_S21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fix-It, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_S21/pseuds/Lori_S21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This show shaped me, changed me. No way I wasn't going to write a little fix it fic...</p><p>
  <em>Dean has never had much faith in anything, but he believes in Castiel.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All The Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are only two things that Dean Winchester is sure of. One: That Bert and Ernie are gay. And two: Castiel will always come back to him.</p><p>He’s had his doubts along the way, of course. He’s lost Cas so many times that grieving him has become second nature, right next to loving him. He aches when they are separated, even for reasons that are not part of a life or death struggle. Mundane moments such as a trip to the shop or working a case in separate states. He has to fight not to check in every hour or so with a ridiculous: “Still alive dude?” </p><p>He’s lost him too many damn times.</p><p>But this was different. The words that Cas had imparted, a goodbye and a love confession, had an air of finality to them, as if Cas would never had opened up if the veil of death wasn’t going to fall between them forever.</p><p>But Dean knows different. He has never had much faith in anything, but he believes in Castiel.</p><p>So at Bobby’s casual mention of Cas rebuilding heaven, he simply smiles and waits. He’s gotten so good at waiting for Cas. Practically a lifetime.</p><p>So he waits and he drives, trying to keep his mind clear as possible. Passing through heaven and the snapshots of his life that build it. The field where he and Sammy set off fireworks on the Forth of July. The motel where they had the best childhood Christmas ever. The lake where he went fishing with Cas one time. The barn where the angel first entered his life, changing it forever.</p><p>He pulls over on the dusty roadside and takes a steadying breath. This feels right.</p><p>He tries to tell himself it's anticipation making his insides squirm, not nerves, but knows this is a lie. The last time he saw Cas, the angel told him he loved him then died. That kind of thing throws a guy. And he, the suave and badass Dean Winchester, had just stared at him in disbelief, desperately trying to process the situation, and said nothing. And now Cas was free from the empty and hadn’t even sent a postcard? Sure it had only been weeks from Dean’s perspective, but still. He wondered whether the angel had been avoiding him and then chastised himself for being so needy. The entire reconstruction of heaven was an important job to do that probably ranked a little higher than a: 'Hello, Dean.'</p><p>He knows this is the place. He gets out of baby and wanders over to the large barn doors, only opening them wide enough to slip through. No dramatic entrances for him, that was Cas’s forte. </p><p>The airs smells electrified like that very first introduction. Hazy sunlight filters through the gaps in the walls, highlighting motes of dust. The sigils and warding signs still remain, covering every square inch of wall and floor. Dean smiles. They had been so afraid of him, he and Bobby. Castiel had been something vast and unknowable. Dean had forgotten what that had felt like, the awe of being in his presence. Cas was still a miracle, but a little more human now, touchable. If he was brave enough.</p><p>Dean shoves his hands in his pockets and paces. He can tell it won’t be long.</p><p>Minutes later, he hears the creak of the barn doors swinging open and turns to face it.</p><p>It’s Castiel. Of course it is. He felt It. Wearing a tan trench coat over a black suit, sloppily knotted tie and hair all askew. He cuts a less imposing figure this time. His posture less rigid and eyes sparkling with emotion. There is something slightly sheepish about his expression, yet his shoulders remain set and determined as he stands tall, striding towards Dean.</p><p>Dean’s heart stutters and bursts. It’s <em>him</em>. He’s <em>here</em>. And Dean has no idea of where to start only that if he doesn’t say something, he may start crying desperate tears of relief and gratitude and he doesn’t think his ego could take it. His knees feel weak and his mouth is unbearably dry as he takes in every inch of Cas, well and <em>whole</em>.</p><p>Castiel stands a few feet away from him, eyes glistening as they rake over dean’s face.</p><p>“Hey, Cas.” It comes out barely more than a whisper.</p><p>A ghost of a smile pulls at Cas’s mouth. “Hello, Dean.” He replies, same as ever.</p><p>“How are you?” Dean winces. He could kick himself. <em>How are you?</em> Like the man didn’t die to save his life and now…</p><p>Cas scrunches his face up a little. “I’m okay. You’re too early.”</p><p>Dean shrugs. “Sorry ‘bout that.” And if that isn’t the most absurd thing he’s ever said he doesn’t know what is. He’s apologising for his own death now?</p><p>“Dean…” Cas begins and it's the little break, all sadness and longing in one syllable, that undos him. The way Cas’s hands curl and unfurl at his sides as though deciding whether or not to reach out. Dean is pulling him into his arms before he even decides to react. </p><p>It’s desperate, instinctive. He buries his face in the warmth of Cas’s throat and stays there. He can feel Cas’s heart race and doesn’t know how it is so. It would seem that both of their hearts continue to beat after death.</p><p>Cas is thrumming lightly against him and he wraps his arms around Dean in a grip so tight it is bruising. Dean’s hand find its way into that hair and runs it through his fingers over and over, murmuring soft words of comfort: <em>It’s okay. I’m here. I’m fine. We’re together.</em></p><p>Cas’s hands slide over his back. They stay like that a long time until Cas breaks the silence. “I know what I said.” Cas murmurs against his skin, a little defensively. Dean reluctantly pulls back a little to meet his eyes. They are very blue and earnest, glistening with unshed tears. He cups Cas’s cheek gently because he needs to keep touching, reassure himself this is real and it <em>is</em>. He can feel the warmth of Cas, smell his usual scent of fresh air, detergent and coffee. Cas juts his chin up in that stubborn way of his and Dean actually smiles at the adorable familiarity of it all. “I know what I said and I meant it. I apologise if that makes you uncomfortable…” He trails off.</p><p>And so Dean, still at a loss for words, does the only thing he can think of to make Cas stop, to make him see that Dean feels the exact same way. </p><p>Still palming his face, he kisses him. Slowly, deeply, thoroughly. The squawk of surprise Cas makes would normally have him laughing, but right now, all he can do is keep kissing him. Breathing life into him, tracing his lips with his own. Cas’s arms circle his hips until their bodies are flush, responding instantly, making Dean’s blood sing. Cas sighs against his lips, mirroring his actions. By the time Dean draws back he is shaking too, lost in those eyes and the flush of Cas’s skin. </p><p>“So…that’s a thing.” Dean, ever the wordsmith, announces and Cas gives him one of those rare smiles that make the corners of his eyes crinkle and his whole face light up. It's just the best thing ever. Dean feels a tear spill down his face and lets Cas softly brush it away, no shame in it. He’s waited so long and fought so hard for this. They both have.</p><p>“I can have this?” Cas asks so hopefully, Dean’s heart expands painfully. </p><p>He rests his forehead against Cas’s and just breathes. “You’ve always had this.”</p><p> Now they have all the time in heaven.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>